HeartVision Song Contest 21
HeartVision Song Contest 21', often referred to as HVSC21, will be the twenty-first edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Sweden, after Margaret won the twentieth edition with "Cool Me Down". thumb|left|190px Winner after a big and exciting show was Annalisa from Italy with her the song "II Mondo Prima Di Te", she reached 216 Points. At the 2nd Place was United Kingdom represent by Emeli Sandé with her song "Read All About It" , she reached 212 Points and on 3rd Place was Israel represent by Lola Marsh with her song "Wishing Girl", she reached 191 Points. Location : For further information see Sweden Sweden (/ˈswiːdən/ (About this sound listen) SWEE-dən; Swedish: Sverige ˈsværjɛ (About this sound listen)), officially the Kingdom of Sweden (Swedish: About this sound Konungariket Sverige (help·info)), is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and north and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area. Sweden has a total population of 10.1 million of which 2.4 million has a foreign background. It has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi). The highest concentration is in the southern half of the country. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Germanic peoples have inhabited Sweden since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats (Swedish Götar) and Swedes (Svear) and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence, that in spite of this still retains warm continental summers. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with a monarch as head of state, like its neighbour Norway. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative power is vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. Executive power is exercised by the government chaired by the prime minister. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. Host City : For further information see Malmö Malmö (IPA: /ˈmælmoʊ, ˈmɑːlmoʊ/; Swedish pronunciation: ²malːmøː (About this sound listen); Danish: Malmø) is the capital and largest city of the Swedish county of Scania. The metropolis is a gamma world city (as listed by the GaWC) and is the third-largest city in Sweden, after Stockholm and Gothenburg, and the sixth-largest city in Scandinavia, with a population of above 300,000.The Malmö Metropolitan Region is home to 700,000 people,]and the Øresund Region, which includes Malmö, is home to 3.9 million people. Malmö was one of the earliest and most industrialized towns of Scandinavia, but it struggled with the adaptation to post-industrialism. Since the construction of the Øresund Bridge, Malmö has undergone a major transformation with architectural developments, and it has attracted new biotech and IT companies, and particularly students through Malmö University, founded in 1998. The city contains many historic buildings and parks, and is also a commercial centre for the western part of Scania. Venue thumb|220px : For further information see Malmö Arena Malmö Arena is a multi-use indoor arena in Malmö, Sweden, and the home of SHL ice hockey club Malmö Redhawks.It is the largest arena in the SHL, and the second-largest indoor arena in Sweden. Apart from hosting Redhawks hockey matches, the arena is often the venue for team handball, floorball, concerts, and other events. It has also hosted indoor athletics. Owned and operated by Parkfast AB, the arena was designed by Mats Matson of MM Matsson Konsult AB, Hannu Helkiö of Pöyry Architects, and Gert Wingårdh of Wingårdh arkitektkontor.Naming rights for the venue are owned by Malmö Stad, in a ten-year contract, agreed in 2007.Malmö Arena hosted the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 between 14 and 18 May 2013 and the 2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships from 26 December 2013 to 5 January 2014. Bidding phase Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be only final. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 611th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Running Order The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in 17 May 2018 , one day before the Grand Final will start. Results Final 26 countries participated in the final, with all 2 participating countries eligible to vote. The running order for the final was revealed after the opening press conference on 18 May. Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Final Recap *Google+ Groups *Youtube